


Bide My Time

by Julieshadow



Series: The Waiting Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cop!Jared, doctor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year on and things couldn’t be going better for Jared and Jensen, that is until Jensen gets on the wrong side of one of Austin’s most dangerous gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen walked down the corridor of Austin General heading for the nurse’s station to welcome Sophia back from her maternity leave. She had given birth to little Brooke three months ago and to be honest Jensen was glad to have her back.

Jensen loved his job as he got to work with his best friends Tom and Chris every day. They had also acquired another member to their little group with Misha, who although was quirky, was loyal and an extremely capable attending. 

However having Sophia to chat with everyday was something he missed terribly. She understood the aspects of having a police officer for a partner and he could talk about anything with her. Although thankfully Jared’s job had been quiet as of late with Detectives Speight and Cohen joining the O.C.U , Jared had more or less been keeping reasonable hours.

Rounding the corner to the nurse’s station he quickly spotted Sophia chatting with Tom. He headed straight for her and enveloped her in a hug.

“Sophia, it is good to have you back!” he said with a grin in his face.

“Jensen we had lunch yesterday!” she replied returning his smile.

“Looks like Chris and I aren’t good enough company for him here.” Tom joined in mock sighing.

“Who’s better company than us?” Chris added coming up to join them at the desk.

Sophia and Jensen gave amused grins between them as Chris spotted Misha coming towards them.

“Misha you paged me for gunshot wound? ” Chris asked as Misha neared them.

“Yes trauma 2 …but…look Jensen there’s no need to worry but its Jar-“he began but couldn’t finish as Jensen rushed past him followed by the rest of his friends.

 

As Jensen came up to the curtain of Trauma 2 he could hear Jared’s voice loud and clear.

“I can’t believe you shot me!!!” 

“I can’t believe you got your gigantic ass in the way!!” replied an exasperated Chad.

Jensen pulled back the curtain seeing Jared lying on his stomach on a gurney with Chad angrily running his hands though his hair standing beside Jared.

He didn’t have time to say anything before Sophia was firing questions.

“Jared are you alright? What happened!?!” 

“Your dumbass husband shot me in the butt!!” Jared replied.

“Only because he got his dumbass in the way of my clear shot!!” Chad jumped in “Do have any idea of the shit I’m going to get off Morgan for this!?!”

“I was trying to stop the guy from taking a CLEAR shot at you!! And you’re getting no sympathy from me when Morgan rips you a new one!!” 

They were interrupted in their argument by their friends laughing. Chris left out a sigh before piping up.

“I’m glad y’all find this funny but I’m the one that’s going to have to dig a bullet out of his butt!!” Chris huffed.

The room was filled with badly hidden laughing as Jared threw death glares between Chad and Chris.

Before anyone could say anything else a nurse came in getting the attending’s attention.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have multiple GSW’s en route, police say it’s a shootout between gangs.” She told them.

“Okay inform the O.R nurse and clear all traumas.” Tom replied as he stood to follow her out.

Jensen returned his attention to Jared rubbing a small circle in his back.

“I’ll check on you in a while but you’re in good hands with Chris.” He said placing a kiss on top of Jared’s head.

“I swear you’ll be paying me back for this till retirement Murray!!” was the last thing Jensen heard as he headed to deal with the incoming casualties.


	2. Chapter 2

“What have we got?” Jensen asked as he arrived into Trauma 3. 

Sophia was already in the room helping the paramedics move the patient from the gurney to the bed. 

“Jose Morales, twenty four, gunshot wound to the chest, breath sounds regular, B.P 110/50” one of the paramedics replied.

Jensen joined Sophia at the bedside and started examining the wound. 

“Hang a litter of saline and cross and match type specific. Page surgery. “Jensen ordered as he continued his examination.

A nurse burst through the trauma door as Jensen was working on Morales.

“Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Collins needs a hand with one of the Police Officers that were shot in Trauma 1.” She informed him. 

“Okay, he is stable, nothing more we can do until surgery arrives, call me if there is any change and page surgery again.” He shouted as he quickly followed the other nurse out the door.

Before Jensen could make it to Trauma 1 he was stopped by an older woman.

“My son Jose? Jose Morales you’re treating him yes?” she asked and Jensen could see the worry spread across her face.

“Ma’am, he is stable, the nurse is with him waiting for a surgeon to come down and access him. I’m sorry but I really am needed with another case.” Jensen informed her as he continued to Trauma 1.

The woman looked after him as he went into help Misha.  
+++

Jared was lying on his side on the bed having been move to a smaller room to make room for the incoming traumas. 

Chris had informed him that he would be kept comfortable and once the other Traumas had been accessed that he would be back to give him a time to remove the bullet.

Chad was seated at his bedside but they hadn’t said much of anything to each other and Jared couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“You know you can’t put off seeing Morgan forever.” Jared said cautiously.

“Yeah I know…look. I’m sorry for the whole…” Chad started gesturing his hand up and down towards Jared’s injury.

“It was an accident, it’s not like you meant to shoot me in the butt. Plus we got the guy and you heard Chris I’ll be good as new in a couple of weeks.” Jared replied now that he wasn’t in pain and had time to cool down.

“So we’re good?” Chad ventured.

“Yeah we’re good man, but Morgan is still going to rip you a new one.”

As if on cue Chad’s cell began to ring and Jared could tell by the look on Chad’s face that it most   
definitely was their Captain.

“Guess I better get this over and done with, I’ll come back later to see you dude.” Chad said as he headed out the door to take the phone call.

+++

Jensen and Misha had just finished stabilising the police officer when Sophia came running through the door.

“Jensen! Trauma 3’s stats have dropped and he’s going into V-tac.” She told him turning on her heels and going back to the Morales.

“Dammit!” Jensen said as he discarded his gloves in the bin on the way out the door following Sophia to Trauma 3.

When he got back into the room a crash team was already in place trying to resuscitate the patient, Jensen quickly made his way over and took the paddles asking for them to be charged to 200.

Misha arrived in as Jensen was shouting “all clear”

“Bring me up to speed please.” He asked to the room.

Sophia quickly did as he asked as Jensen continued trying to restart the young man's heart. Misha took over chest compression in between waiting for the defibrillator to charge.

After ten minutes Misha decided there was no point in going on.

“Jensen it looks like he had a massive P. E we’re not getting him back.” He said softly looking to Jensen.

“Damn. Time of death 10:54pm” Jensen said resigned as he replaced the paddles and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I’ll go inform the family, Sophia can you clean him up in case they wish to see him please.” Misha said as he removed his gloves.

“Of course.” 

Jensen grabbed the chart and started filling in the details required. He glanced up at the door and could see Misha talking to the mother and what he assumed was the young man's brother before he returned his attention to the chart.

Suddenly the door of the Trauma room burst open and the man Misha had been talking to a minute ago was headed straight for Jensen. Jensen could hear Misha yell for security.

“You let him die!!! You left him because in your eyes he's a gang member and you went to help a cop instead!!!” the man shouted at Jensen.

“Look I’m sorry for your loss but that is not true. Mr Morales was stable and waiting for the surgeon to come and assess him for surgery. I would never leave a patient I didn't think was stable, I treat all patient the same.” Jensen replied trying to be as understanding as he could be.

Security had arrived in the mean time and had a hand on each of the man's arms attempting to pull him from the trauma room and away from Jensen.

“You let my brother die!! You will pay for this!!” The man yelled as security dragged him from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared came round slowly to dim lights and the smell of disinfectant. He looked to his side to find Jensen asleep with his head at the edge of the bed and his own hand in Jensen’s.

Jared tried to move his hand gently out from Jensen’s but the slight movement still woke Jensen.

“Hey. You’re awake.” Jensen said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Christ Jen you look as bad as I feel and I was shot!” Jared replied taking in the dark circles under his finance’s eyes.

“It’s been a long day babe. How are you feeling?” Jensen asked trying to get the attention off himself.

“A little sore, sorry for worrying you.” Jared replied feeling bad that he may be the cause of his Jensen’s appearance.

“Yeah, you really need to stop ending up in here Jay but it’s not just you, I lost a patient today that I thought was going to pull through. His brother didn’t take it too well.” Jensen said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Jen.” Jared said taking Jensen’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

A knock came to the door and Tom came through it.

“Hey Jay, how you feeling?” Tom inquired.

“Okay Tom thanks. Chris said I can go home tomorrow.” Jared replied.

“That’s great man. I just need to borrow Jen for a minute.

Jensen stood up with a promise he’d be right back and followed Tom out the door into the corridor.

“Tom what’s up?”

“Sorry Jensen, but the Morales family have lodged a complaint against you. Until the results from the autopsy come back, you know that standard procedure in cases like this is for you to go on paid leave. I have the utmost confidence that the results will come back saying it was a P.E. like Misha suspects and you will be completed exonerated” Tom said. Jensen could tell that he was feeling really bad about having to deliver the news.

“It’s okay Tom I had a feeling that they wouldn’t let this go. I understand.” Jensen replied.

“Well at least you can spend a couple of days helping Jay get back on his feet.”

“Yeah I better go back into him and let him know what’s going on. I’ll call you tomorrow for an update.” Jensen replied as he went back into Jared.

+++

Jensen left the hospital and headed over towards his car. He had spent the last hour explaining everything to Jared, who had insisted that Jensen go home and get some proper sleep and collect him in the morning.

Jensen pressed the button to unlock his car and went to open the door when he was suddenly shoved forcefully against it. He turned quickly to come face to face with Morales’ brother.

“You’re going to go home, sleep sound in your bed while my brother lies in a fridge!?!” he screams in Jensen’s face.

“I did everything I could for your brother.” Jensen tried to calm him down.

“Like hell you did.” Morales screamed as he drew back his fist.

“Hey freeze!!! Austin P.D!!”

Morales stepped back with his hands raised and Jensen was never so glad to see Chad.

“Put your hands on the car and spread your legs.” Chad ordered as he approached the man and holstered his weapon.

“Chad, he lost his brother today leave it alone please I’m not pressing charges.” Jensen said having had a minute to calm down and thinking of how it would feel if he had lost his own brother.

Chad ignored Jensen and continued to search Morales. Finding nothing he stood back and told Morales to get out of there with a warning to stay away from Dr. Ackles.

“Thanks Chad. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Sophia is on a double shift I was going to collect her and check in on our boy while I’m here.” Chad replied but Jensen could tell he was still uneasy.

“Jay’s fine and he knows it was an accident.” Jensen told him thinking the cause of Chad’s concern was Jared.

“Yeah I know, we’re good. Look Jensen, the Morales family are dangerous and not to be messed with. You need to be careful.”

“Oh… I’m sure he is just upset about his brother's death , it’s still fresh in his mind but I will be careful.”

“Do that and tell Jay what is going on when you get him home tomorrow. I better head in I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks again Chad.”

Jensen let out a deep breath and went to open the door again this time looking over his shoulder and hoping he was right about Morales.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen arrived at Jared’s room early the next morning to find Chris finishing up checking Jared’s wound. 

“Everything looking good?” Jensen asked to Chris picking up the chart at the end of the hospital bed.

Chris turned and took the chart from Jensen letting out an exaggerated sigh.

“Me doctor… you fiancé and of course it looks good; what did you expect with yours truly being his surgeon? You won’t even notice the little scar on his perky little ass.” Chris replied grinning at the look on Jensen’s face.

“Oh God… shoot me now.” Jared groaned from the bed.

“Nope I don’t think so, as nice as your ass is I would rather not have to pull another piece of lead from it thank you very much.” Chris rebutted signing the chart and closing it.

“Chris can you please stop talking about Jared’s ass now and tell me if we’re good to go?” Jensen pleaded.

“I’m just going to go get the discharge papers and write up a script for some pain meds and then you’re all set.” Chris replied as he headed toward the door.

“Thanks man.” Jensen said as he started opening the bag he had brought with Jared’s clothes in it.

Chris turned as he opened the door his expression turning more serious.

“Jay I meant what I said I really don’t want to be pulling any more bullets out of you man.” His voice showing how serious he was.

“I know Chris and thanks.” Jared replied appreciating the concern of his friend.  
With that Chris left to get the paperwork.

“Alright Jay, let’s get you dressed so we can get you home.” 

+++

Chad looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk to find Mike grinning at him but also holding out a very welcomed coffee.

“You know you don’t have to bring coffee with you every time you come down here, we do have a coffee machine here.” Chad said as he took the offered beverage.

“No, you have a machine here that holds a black liquid which I am pretty sure is in absolutely no way related to coffee. And why am I down here this morning anyway?” Mike replied taking a drink of his own coffee.

“I have been doing a background on some of the Morales gang, a Carlos Morales in particular. His file has been flagged that a copy of his file has been sent to your office?” Chad informed him.

“I have a file as long as my arm on him but nothing substantial enough that I could take before a jury. Why he is he of interest to you? That’s not an O.C.U case?” Mike inquired.

“And if I needed it to become an O.C.U case?” 

“You’re answering questions with questions Chad, what’s going on?” 

“Jose Morales, little brother to Carlos died yesterday under Jensen’s care after a shootout with police. Last night when I went to pick Sophia up from work I found Carlos in the parking lot with Jensen and he had Jensen pinned against his car.” Chad told him while scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Shit.” 

“Yeah my thoughts exactly. When Jay finds out what’s going on he is going to want in on the whole Morales case.” 

“Okay, leave it with me and I’ll talk to Morgan.” Mike said looking towards the Captains office.

“Good luck with that by the way, Morgan isn’t in the best of moods.”

“He still pissed you shot Jared in the butt?” Mike said laughing.

“What do you think?” Chad replied with a sigh.

+++

Jensen had gotten Jared settled in bed as soon as they arrived home and was currently in the kitchen getting Jared’s meds and a sandwich ready for him.

He headed back up the stairs to the bedroom with the meds and snack. When he entered the bedroom Jared was half sitting up but on his uninjured side. Jensen placed the plate and meds on the bedside table and moved to place a pillow behind Jared to keep him from rolling back.

“Thanks Jen, you bring some of the good stuff?” Jared inquired with his puppy dog eyes in full force.

“Yeah babe, I got them here but before they knock you out I need to talk to you about something.” Jensen replied taking a seat on the bed.

“What’s wrong Jen?”

“That kid that died yesterday from the gang shootout with the police…Morale-” Jensen began only for Jared to interrupt

“Wait… Morales? “Jared asked.

“Yeah Jose Morales.”

“Shit”


	5. Chapter 5

Mike gave a quick knock on Captain Morgan’s door before entering. When he entered he found an extremely pissed off looking Morgan behind the desk.

“Make this quick Rosenbaum I’m knee deep in paperwork here!” Morgan said not evenly taking the time to look at Mike.

“I need the OCU to look into the Morales case for me. I’ve got a file that’s still growing but nothing to press formal charges with. Maybe the OCU can get something that will stick?” Mike asked him.

“Cut the crap Rosenbaum. The D.A’s office has more high profile cases on its books than a gangland shootout. Besides it is not even related to Organised Crime that we know of and even if it was the request would have to be coming internally not from us. Now tell me the real reason you want this.” Morgan replied finally looking up to appraise Mike’s reaction.

“The Morales kid that died as a result of the shootout was under the care of Jared’s partner Jensen. The older brother Carlos has been making treats. Jensen is one of our own and we want Morales off the streets before he gets the chance to make good on any treats. The OCU are the best.” Mike said knowing better than to try and bullshit the man in front of him.

“I don’t think I need to tell you about the conflict of interest here seen as you just straight out told me, but something tells me Padalecki or even Murray for that matter won’t let this go.”

“Chad’s the reason I’m here.” Mike admitted.

“I’ll make a call.” Morgan said only to be interrupt by arguing coming from outside his office.

Morgan quickly headed out of the office followed closely by Mike to find a determined looking Jared and a pissed off Jensen. He could tell Jared was exchanging words with both Chad and Jensen.

“Jay, man you should be at home recovering.” Chad’s weary voice came through first.

“That’s what I told him but he’s a stubborn ass!” Jensen replied exasperated.

“Have you looked into Carlos Morales yet? Or gotten Morgan to get the case transferred to the OCU? That bastard threatened Jen and what the hell are you doing about it!?!” Jared yelled at Chad.

Morgan cleared his throat then and brought the room’s attention to himself.

“Well if you count ignoring paperwork assigned to you by your Captain in favour of reading all files on the Morales gang instead and then roping the ADA into getting said Captain to transfer the case to his department as doing something then that would be your answer.” Morgan stated looking between Jared and Chad. 

Jared looked over to Chad apologetically before returning his focus to his captain.

“So we have the case? We can officially investigate?” Jared asked the Captain.

“We as good as have the case and no you cannot investigate until you get signed off by a doctor that you are fit for work. And when this IS official Cohen and Speight have the lead, no arguments.” Morgan said before turning and heading back to his office not leaving time for arguments.

Jared looked between Chad and Mike before walking over to Chad’s desk.

“Sorry man, for the whole screaming at you thing.” Jared apologised feeling bad about his earlier outburst.

“Forget it. We’ll call it even for the whole shooting you in the butt thing, plus if it was Sophia in Jensen’s place I’d probably have made an even bigger ass of myself.” Chad said shrugging.

“Good, so I need to head to the hospital and get signed off but I’ll be back later.” Jared replied turning to Jensen.

“The only place you are going is back home to rest. Chris is not going to sign you off!!” Jensen told him.

“You can drive me or I can get a cab, and yes Chris IS going to sign me off.” Jared replied walking past Jensen and out the door of the OCU.

Jensen let out a frustrated breath and looked to Chad and Mike.

“Thanks for this guys but the results of the autopsy will be back this afternoon and I’m sure this will all blow over after that.” Jensen said but his voice letting his uncertainty show through.

“Go look after Jay and let us worry about the Morales side of things okay.” Mike replied.

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen said turning to follow Jared.

+++  
Jared limped down the corridor of the E.R obviously in pain but his determination edging him on. He could see Sophia coming against him and before she had time to say anything which knew would only be a chastisement he spoke up.

“Soph have you seen Chris around here? And before you say anything I know I should be resting but this is more important!” 

Sophia looked to Jensen behind Jared and knew by his expression there was no point in arguing.

“He’s in the doctor’s lounge grabbing a coffee with Misha and Tom" she replied.

“Thanks.” Jared said heading straight to the doctor’s lounge.

Jensen was about to follow when Dr. Beaver the chief of staff came up behind him.

“Dr. Ackles you’ve saved me a phone call.” Dr. Beaver announced as he came to a stop beside Jensen.

“Dr. Beaver, what can I do for you?” Jensen replied with a courteous smile.

“The results of the autopsy on Jose Morales have come back and as expected shows that his death was the result of a massive PE. You are back on shift from tomorrow morning.” Dr Beaver informed him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Thank you. Have the family been informed yet?” Jensen asked.

“The legal department are with them now. Don’t worry about that, there will be no legal repercussions on you, enjoy the rest of your day off and I’ll see bright and early tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Dr. Beaver.” 

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief but he was still wound up and nervous. Sophia gave him a reassuring smile before he headed off to find Jared.

+++

Jared burst through the door of the doctor’s lounge and was met with the surprised faces of Tom, Misha and Chris.

“I need one of you to sign me off as fit for duty.” He stated without any pleasantries.

“Hey Jay, nice to see you too and not going to happen.” Chris replied without missing a beat.

“I’m not messing about here Chris I need to get back to work now!!” Jared replied raising his voice.

“And I need to do my job and do what is best for my patient!! There are beads of sweat on your forehead and you are trembling with the exertion of just coming here!! I am not okaying you for work!!” Chris stated not giving Jared an inch.

“Tom you can do it, second opinion and all that?” Jared asked looking to Tom.

“My second opinion is that Chris is right. Sorry man.” Tom replied.

“Jensen is being threatened and I need to get the bastard responsible!! If it was Mike, or Steve for that matter you would need to do the same thing!!” Jared was yelling now.

“Jay, look I understand that you feel like you need to get back in there but Chad can hold the fort for a little while… just give it 24 hours more to heal; complete bed rest and if you follow that I will sign you off this time tomorrow.” Chris said with a sigh knowing it was the best he could get Jared to agree on.

“Fine 24 hours that’s it!!”

+++

Jensen could here Jared yelling as he rounded the corner that lead to the doctor’s lounge but got distracted as he saw the hospital’s attorney, Mrs. Morales and her eldest son walking towards him.

Jensen moved closer to the wall as the three went to walk past him. As Carlos was just passing him he lent towards Jensen and whispered.

“This isn’t over.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen entered the building housing the OCU feeling more than a little unnerved.

After an hour of trying to placent Jared he had finally managed to get him to take his meds and get some rest. Once he had been sure Jared was out, he jotted a quick note to let Jared now he was gone to see Chad before heading out.

The elevator opened on the OCU’s floor and Jensen headed in to find Chad. He found him at his desk looking through a folder.

“Hey Chad, is this a bad time?” Jensen asked as he approached.

“No man, have a seat. Is everything alright? Has something happened?” Chad asked anxiously not used to Jensen being in the OCU and not looking for Jared.

“Yeah…um…no?” Jensen replied unsure.

“Dude are you asking me or telling me? What’s going on?” Chad was getting worried now.

“We were at the hospital as you know and Jared was talking to Chris about signing him off, which Chris rightly said no to by the way, and anyway, I went to go find him and met Mrs. Morales and her son in the hallway.” Jensen told him.

“What happened? And wait why were they even there?” Chad enquired.

“The autopsy results came back, they were with the legal department. The results came back as a massive PE nothing I could have done, but I think Morales didn’t like the result.” 

“What did he do?” Chad was sitting up straighter now waiting for Jensen’s response.

“He said as he was passing me that this isn’t over. I haven’t told Jay I wanted him to get some rest, but I thought it best to let you know.” Jensen answered.

“Did anyone hear him?” Chad probed further.  
“No. It was in a hushed tone and he barely broke stride to say it.” 

“Okay we can fill Jared in when his back at work, let’s give him time to heal. I’m going to have Tom heighten security at the hospital and make sure you have an escort to and from your car.” Chad told him.

“Thanks Chad. I appreciate this.” Jensen replied and meaning it.

“No problem, now go home and look after our boy, and stay there Jen until we get something figured out Okay?” 

“I will and thanks again man.”

+++

Thankfully when Jensen got home he found Jared in the same place he left him. He quickly grabbed the note he had left for Jared earlier and threw it in the trash. A small groan from the bed drew his attention to Jared.

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Jensen asked taking a seat beside Jared on the bed.

“I’m good.” Jared replied but the wince he made when he tried getting into the sitting position didn’t get by Jensen.

“Want to try again Jay?” Jensen asked frustrated at Jared’s stubbornness.

“Fine, a little sore.” Jared huffed out.

“I’ll get you your meds. Do you want something to eat?” Jensen asked as he stood up.

“I could eat I guess. What time are you taking me to the hospital tomorrow?” 

“I’m not, Steve is. The autopsy results came back and were as Misha thought, a massive PE. Beaver wants me back on shift tomorrow morning.” Jensen replied.

“That’s great Jen, but I think we need to arrange for extra security at the hospital for the time being since I know you’re too stubborn to take some time off.” Jared said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Something else we have in common then. It’s already taking care of, Chad is arranging it with Tom.”

“When were you talking to Chad?” Jared asked raising an eyebrow.

+++

Jensen pulled into the hospital car park 15 minutes before his shift. He had already phoned ahead and agreed that Tim from security would be at his assigned space in the car park waiting for him.

Jensen was exhausted and wasn’t looking forward to the shift ahead. He had gotten very little sleep last night; not only because of the stress but because Jared had given him a ninety minute lecture on the do’s and don’ts when you have a pissed off gang member threatening you. Apparently going out of the house alone without informing Jared was top of the don’ts list.

Jensen pulled into his assigned space and turned off the engine. Tim walked over to the car and opened his door for him.

“Good morning Dr. Ackles.” He said brightly.

“Good morning Tim and please call me Jensen.” Jensen replied as he got out of the car and locked it.

The next thing he knew there was a screech of tires, followed by gunshots. He felt himself being pushed to the ground as the sound of gunfire continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen looked up from his position on the ground as he heard the screech of tires moving further away.

He could hear people shouting in the background but it was as if he was under water. Looking around his doctor instincts jumped to the fore front as he spotted Tim laying in a pool of blood a few feet from him.

Jensen scrambled over to Tim and rose to his knees quickly assessing the man’s injuries.The amount of blood indicated that an artery had been hit by one of the bullets but Jensen couldn’t even see how many wounds there were with all of the blood. He raised his hand to Tim’s pulse point and immediately began chest compressions when he failed to find a pulse.

Jensen hadn’t noticed Tom and Misha had come up behind him until they started pulling him away from the man on the ground.

“Jensen, stop, it’s too late.” Tom said hauling Jensen to his feet.

“No! We need to get him inside, go get the defi-” Jensen began.

“Jensen! There is nothing we can do for him! We need to get you into the E.R now!!” Misha interrupted.

“I’m fine… I just…” Jensen said stepping back from his friends.

“Jensen, you’re bleeding. Now come on.” Tom said calming his voice and putting a hand around Jensen’s arm.

“Wh…” Jensen replied looking down to where Tom and Misha were looking.

“I didn-“Jensen began before suddenly his knees started to give out on him.

“Someone get me a wheelchair!!” Tom shouted as Misha helped him keep Jensen upright.

“You’re in shock Jensen, come on, we’ll get you sorted.” Misha stated lowering Jensen into the wheelchair someone had brought out to them.

+++

Jared sat in the passenger seat of Steve’s pick up as they pulled into the hospital car park for his appointment with Chris. They barely got past the main entrance when a uniformed officer put up his hand to stop them.

Steve rolled down the window as the officer approached.

“I’m sorry the car park is closed, if it is an emergency you’ll have to go to the main entrance around the front.” The officer informed them.

Jared leaned over Steve showing the officer his badge.

“I’m Detective Padalecki with the OCU, what’s going on?” Jared asked the uneasy feeling in his stomach going up a notch.

“Drive by shooting Detective, one dead and one injured, I don’t know any more than that at the moment it only happened a little while ago. Some of your unit have just arrived on the scene.” The officer replied.

Jared paled and could see the worry lines cross Steve’s face also.

“Let us through, officer.” Jared told him, motioning for Steve to continue.

“Of course, Detective.”

Steve continued in and Jared swore as he saw the yellow tape around Jensen’s car. Barely waiting for Steve to put the truck in park he swung the door open and made his way straight over to where Chad was standing with Cohen and Speight.

“Where’s Jensen!?!” Jared shouted his knees threatening to buckle as he spotted the body bag being placed on a gurney. 

“No…please…no!”

Chad closed the distance between them and placed both hands on Jared’s shoulders.

“Jay, it’s not him! It’s not him!” Chad shouted trying to get Jared to calm down.

“Where is he!?! Is he alright? Why didn’t you call me!?!” Jared fired off, the panic evident in his voice.

“Jay, I literally just got here. Jensen is inside with Tom and Misha. Come on I’ll go in with you.” Chad said turning Jared in the direction of the hospital with Steve following.

+++

Tom and Misha were in one of the E.R cubicles with Jensen. Tom was busy finishing up sutures as Misha checked his vitals again for the hundredth time.

“Okay Jensen I’m going to give you something to relax you a little; give your body a chance to rest a bit alright?” Misha stated as he grabbed the syringe and vile from the nurse assisting them.

“Um... yeah okay. Has someone called Jay?” Jensen asked.

“That’s next on my to do list buddy.” Misha replied.

“Better add a phone call to Sophia to that list.” Tom added as he finished off the last suture.

Suddenly the door burst open with a panicked looking Jared entered the room followed by a worried Chad and Steve.

“Jensen?... God are you alright?” Jared asked as he headed straight to the bed his fiancé was lying on.

“Jay…I’m... okay.” Jensen replied, reaching out his hand and taking Jared’s. 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand rubbing his thumb gently over Jensen’s. Jared looked between Misha and Tom looking for confirmation of Jensen’s condition.

“A bullet caused a flesh wound on his arm which I sutured, he is still in shock and his body needs rest.” Tom informed him.

“I have given him a mild sedative to help him relax.” Misha added.

Jared nodded at them and his focus went back to Jensen.

“You get some rest babe.” Jared told him as he placed a kiss to his fiancé’s forehead.

Chad cleared his throat drawing the room’s attention to him.

“I’m going to give Sophia a call before someone loses their manhood for not letting her know what’s going on.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to find Chris and get signed off. I’ll meet you outside for an update when I’m done.”

+++

Half an hour later, after Jared had left Jensen with Steve to go in search of Chris, he was heading out to the crime scene to meet Chad.

Chris had only needed to take one look at Jared’s face to know that arguing with him would have been pointless and he had signed the necessary paperwork.

Jared walked straight over to Chad who was with Cohen and Speight.

“What have we got?” he asked when he reached them, foregoing all pleasantries.

“Black SUV, blacked out windows with no plates. Automatic machine gun fired numerous rounds but the lack of casings suggests they landed inside the SUV.” Speight informed him.

“The fire department is responding to a vehicle on fire three blocks from here.” Cohen added.

“Morgan says the boys here have lead on this case Jay, they are going to pay a visit to Morales. We’ll head over to the vehicle crime scene.” Chad said cautiously to his partner.

“I don’t care what Morgan said, this bastard is mine.” Jared replied as he turned and walked away from the three of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chad ran to catch up with Jared. He had to calm Jared down before he could land himself in hot water.

“Jay, man please hold up!” Chad shouted after Jared.

“I’m going to talk with Morales Chad, that’s all.” Jared stated turning and facing his partner.

“Bullshit! You’re going to go do something stupid Jay, I know you.” Chad shot back.

“Maybe I am, but this bastard tried to kill Jensen!! If it was Sophia what would you do!?!” Jared yelled.

“I don’t know what I’d do, but I know that you wouldn’t let me do anything stupid! Come on man, we do this by the book and trust me, we will get this scumbag. We do as Morgan says and we let Speight and his boy take the lead for now.” Chad said hoping Jared would listen to reason.

“I’d listen to your partner Padalecki.” 

Both men looked up to see Captain Morgan walking towards them.

“Murray head over and see what the fire department have found, your partner and I need talk with your partner.” Morgan continued.

“Yes Captain. I’ll meet you back at the OCU Jay.” Chad replied before making his retreat.

“Captain-“

“Shut it Padalecki! I understand that this is personal for you but we do not go off half cocked on our own! We are a unit and we deal with cases as such! Now you WILL follow my orders or you can take some personal time off, do you understand me?” Morgan informed him leaving no room for argument.

“Yes Captain.” Jared replied.

“Good. Now head over to the courthouse, Rosenbaum has pulled some strings to get a judge to hear a case for a restraining order for Jensen against Morales.” 

+++

Jensen awoke to find Tom taking his blood pressure and Steve and Chris seated beside him.

“Tell me you haven’t stayed here watching me sleep all day?” Jensen asked groggily.

“Nah these two have been taking it in turns prodding you with all these gadgets.” Steve replied gesturing to the equipment around Jensen.

“Awesome.” Jensen replied while looking around the room. 

Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

“Jared has gone down to the courthouse to meet Mike, something to do with Morales.” Tom answered the unspoken question.

“Did they catch Morales…? I mean was it him?” Jensen enquired.

“They haven’t got anyone as of yet, Mike is trying to get a restraining order against him.” Tom replied.

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked changing the topic.

“Okay, my arms a little sore… bit of a headache as well, I guess.” Jensen answered truthfully.

“Your blood pressure is a little on the high side and properly what’s causing the headache, that and stress. I’ll give you a shot of the good stuff.” Tom said grabbing Jensen’s chart.

“Thanks Tom.”

“What do you say when Tom has all the paperwork taken care of, Steve and I take you to your place and Jay can meet us there?” Chris asked.

“I say definitely, I hate hospitals.” Jensen replied causing a laugh from his three friends.

“Dude, you’re a doctor!” Steve said still laughing.

“Yes and I like hospitals when I’m the doctor and not the patient!”

“Okay that’s settled, I’ll get the discharge papers and meds sorted and I’ll be back with your shot.” Tom said as he left the room.

+++

Jared met Mike outside of one of the smaller courtrooms. The older man was shuffling through some papers on one of the benches near the door.

“Hey.” Jared said as he arrived beside his friend.

“Hey Jay, how are you holding up?” Mike asked dropping the papers into his briefcase.

“Fine, Steve just called, said that he and Chris are taking Jensen home so that’s good at least.” Jared replied.

“Yeah man that’s great. We are next on the docket. I had to pull some strings but this should only be a formality. At least if Morales goes near Jen then we can throw his ass in a cell for a while.” Mike informed him.

“Yeah, thanks for this Mike.” Jared replied gratefully.

They were interrupted in their conversation when a well dressed man with a briefcase approached them.

“Mr Rosenbaum, I see you got this case on the docket rather quickly, my client almost didn’t have time to be here in person.” The man stated.

“Mr Worthy, things gotten so bad you’re trolling downtown for new clients now?” Mike asked surprise that an attorney of Worthy’s distinction would have the Morales for clients.

Worthy didn’t get time to answer before the court clerk came out and called their case number.

“See you inside then.” Worthy stated as he left and entered the courtroom followed by Morales and two more men who looked like they were also gang members.

“Mike?” Jared asked

“Worthy doesn’t represent gang members, something feels off here. Let’s go in.” Mike said and walked in before Jared could quiz any further.

Everyone took there seats as the clerk stated the case and the judge looked over the file in front of her.

“Okay, Mr Worthy I see your client is denying that there is any truth to these allegations.” The judge began.

“All except for one your Honour.” Worthy replied.

“The incident in the hospital car park witness by Detective Murray I am assuming.” She asked looking through the file again.

“Yes your Honour.”

“If I may interrupt your Honour?” Mike said as he stood.

The judge indicated for Mike to continue.

“Mr Morales physically attacked my client and has threatened him on three separate occasions, one of which was witnessed by a police officer another which was witnessed by an ER doctor at the hospital. Early this morning Dr. Ackles was injured in a drive by shooting only a day after Mr Morales threatened him.” Mike stated.

“Your honour, the incident in the hospital happened only minutes after my client was informed of his brothers death and the incident in the car park was a couple of hours later. My client regrets these incidents; but as you can understand he was under severe trauma as a result of his brother’s sudden death. There is also no evidence of any other threats being made.”

“Mr. Rosenbaum?” The judge asked expectantly.

“Your honour Dr. Ackles would have no reason to make up these allegations, he refused to press charges against Mr Morales after the car park incident so there would be no point in making these allegations afterwards.” Mike supplied.

“Your Honour I believe the ADA’s personal relationship with Dr Ackles may be clouding his judgement here, he has pulled in a few favours today to get this case on-“

“Objection your honour, I had this case made urgent dew to its seriousness not because on my friendship with my client.”

“I have heard enough.” The judge stated raising her hand to both attorneys.

“After looking at the evidence and hearing your arguments, I feel that a restraining order is not warranted at this time, therefore petition is denied. Now next case.” She said her tone was final.

Mike gathered his files and briefcase and headed out of the court room with Jared following.

“Son of a bitch!” Mike swore as he threw his briefcase on the same bench as earlier.

“Mike, look its okay, you tried. Jensen will be grateful for that.”

“This should have gone straight through I mean what was she thinking!” Mike yelled drawing the attention of one of the court officers.

Mike noticed the officer’s reaction and put up an apologetic hand. Just then Worthy exited the court with Morales and the other two men and threw a grin Mikes way.

“Arrogant asshole.” Mike stated under his breath.

“Mike leave it go, I appreciate you trying and trust me I am personally going to nail Morales one way or another.” Jared stated watching Morales walk away from them.

“Why don’t you go home and check on Jensen, I have a few things to take care of here and I’ll call on my way home okay?” Mike offered.

“Yeah that would be great; Jensen will appreciate having his friends around him.” 

“Okay catch you later then.”

+++

Mike exited the elevator and walked into the underground car park heading towards his car. It had been later than he had hoped but at least he had gotten through the bulk of his paperwork.

He pulled out the keys as he reached his car when he was suddenly shoved viciously against it. 

He barely caught his breath as someone punched him in the side of the head, causing him to stagger backwards.

He didn’t have time to recover before another punch landed to his face and this time he landed on the ground.

Mike lost track of all the punches and kicks he was receiving as he curled in on himself as much as he could and tried to protect his head.

The assault seemed to last forever until finally unconsciousness claimed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jared and Jensen were seated in the living room with Tom having coffee. Steve and Chris had left a short time ago with Steve needing to get back to the bar.

Tom pulled out his phone and checked it for the one hundredth time and Jared could see he was trying to hide his worry.

“I swear he gets so stuck into a case sometimes I’m not sure he even remembers he has a phone.” Tom sighed putting his cell back into his pocket.

“He was pretty pissed over the ruling today and he said he had some things to finish up. He probably just lost track of time.” Jared offered.

“Yeah, probably.” Tom answered still distracted.

“Man how many times have we been so involved in a patient that we lost track of time? And I know Jay here gets stuck late with paperwork after a case all the time.” Jensen stated trying to ease his friends mind.

“Only cause Chad has usually pissed off someone so bad that there’s a shitload of incident reports to be filed.” Jared replied trying to lighten the mood.

“Sorry guys, I’m meant to be here trying to make Jensen feel better. How are you doing Jen?” Tom said trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach.

“I’m okay Tom; the arm is a dull ache and I appreciate you being here man, thanks.” Jensen replied.

Tom was interrupted in his reply when the door bell rang.

“I got it.” Jared stated as he stood up from his place on the couch to answer the door.

Jared opened the door to find Chad staring at him with a hard look on his face.

“Chad, man, what you doing here?” Jared asked not liking the look on his partners face one bit.

Chad gestured for them to go in as Jensen called out from the living room.

“Chad I already have two babysitters I really don’t need a third dude.” Jensen called out teasingly.

Jared moved to let Chad through, closing the door behind him and following him into the living room.

As soon as Chad entered the living room both Jensen and Tom knew something was wrong.

“Chad? What’s happened?” Tom asked shooting up from his chair.

“Mike has been assaulted in the court’s parking garage. He is on his way to General. I called Chris on my way over here; he is on his way to the hospital.” Chad informed them.

Jensen paled at the news and Jared moved beside him placing a hand on the back of his neck.   
Tom’s knees trembled and he sat back down on the chair he just rose from.

“H...How bad? Is he-“Tom started.

“Tom, he was conscious when they loaded him into the ambulance. I don’t know much more than that. I’m sorry.”

“Misha is on a double, we should call him on our way there.” Jensen said letting the doctor in him come to the front as he stood up from the couch.

“Tom you go with Chad, we will follow in my car.” Jared stated moving to grab the keys from the hallway table.

The four men headed out the door to the hospital.

 

+++

Tom and Chad were first in the ER doors closely followed by Jensen and Jared. Tom didn’t break stride as he headed straight for the trauma rooms only to be forced to an abrupt stop by Sophia.

“Where is he!?! What Trauma room!?!” Tom asked not meaning for it to come out so loud but his panic was overcoming him now.

“Misha is treating him and will be out to see you shortly. Chris just arrived and is in there too. Mike will be okay Tom but you are going to do him no good going in there like this. Take a minute and I will get Misha.” Sophia stated her voice firm.

“What room!?! This is my ER dammit! Now tell me!!”

Chad put a hand on Tom’s shoulder as Jensen moved in front of Sophia.

“Tom she is right, go to one of the family rooms with Soph. I will go check on him I will come straight out to you. You know he is in good hands, please?” Jensen stated.

Tom deflated a little and let himself be lead to a family room by Sophia muttering a ‘sorry’ to her as they went. Sophia simply put her tiny hand on his back and offered a reassuring smile as Jensen headed to the trauma rooms.

Jared now that he was finally alone with Chad wanted to know what had happened. 

“Chad what happened?” 

“Morgan got the phone call, sent Speight and Cohen to the crime scene and told me to let Tom and you know. See if we could talk to Mike as well. I called Speight and he said he would meet us here when he was finished.” Chad replied.

“Morales?” Jared asked.

“Could be, but Mike’s an ADA it could be entirely unrelated. Although with the timing I doubt it.” Chad stated.

Jared just nodded as he noticed Jensen and Misha heading towards them.

“How is he?” Jared asked as they came near.

Misha patted Jensen on the shoulder and informed them he was going to go talk to Tom. Jensen stopped in front of them.

“He will be okay. He has a minor concussion, two broken ribs and numerous bruised ribs, he also has a lot of facial bruising but nothing broken there and his arm is fractured from where he was trying to protect himself. Considering the beating he took he was lucky.” Jensen replied sighing.

“Can we talk to him?” Chad asked.

“Is that his friend or the cop asking?” Jensen asked bluntly.

“Both.” Chad replied just as bluntly as Jensen.

“Guys...” Jared stated as a point of not letting the tension build any further.

Jensen sighed and sat down on a nearby chair letting his head fall into his hands.

“Sorry, it’s just been a really long shitty day.” Jensen said raising his head to meet Chad.

“Yeah, I get it. Having two of my friends attacked in one day just makes me want to get these bastards and I need to get it done like now.” Chad replied.

They all looked up as Tom and Misha came out of the family room heading to Mike’s room.

“Give Tom a bit of time with him and then you can head in.” Jensen told them.

They both nodded and Jared took a seat beside Jensen. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Jensen spoke again.

“This is all my fault.” Jensen whispered out as he exhaled a deep breath.

“Babe-“Jared began.

“It is. Tim died because of me. He had a wife and kids and he is dead because he protected me. Mike tried to protect me in court today and look what happened!?!” Jensen said his voice rising at the end.

“Jensen, this is Morales’ doing not yours. And trust me we will get the bastard and make him pay! No one goes after our own! Fucking no one!” Chad told him.

“Morales is doing this because of me! Who else has to get hurt!?! I don’t want anyone else hurt because of me!!” Jensen yelled as he stood up and moved away from Jared and Chad.

“Jen I know you’re upset but please believe me when I say This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Please babe? It’s been a really long, hard day and you’ve been through hell, your emotions are all over the place.” Jared said as he stood and move towards Jensen.

“Yeah… I just need a minute. I’m going to take a walk.” Jensen replied.

“I’ll come with you.” Jared stated.

“No… I just I need a few minutes to myself please? I won’t go far or anywhere alone. I just need… please.” He asked with a miserable expression on his face.

“Okay… just don’t go outside and don’t take too long okay.” Jared replied uneasily but not wanting to deny his lover a couple of minutes.

“I’ll be back shortly I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jared and Chad entered Mike’s hospital room and found their friend on the bed awake holding Tom’s hand. The attorney’s face was bruised and swollen and his free hand was in a cast.

Tom looked up at them with red rimmed eyes as they approached and Mike managed a weak smile.

“Hey” Mike greeted.

“Hey man, how are you feeling?” Chad replied.

“Been better. You here for a statement?” Mike asked.

“We’re here as your friends first; the statement can wait a little while.” Jared replied with a little smile.

“Can we get the questions out the way first? I know how it works, it’s better to get it done while it’s still fresh in the vic… my mind.” Mike said sighing.

“Sure.” Chad told him as he pulled his notebook and pen from his pocket.

“So do want to tell us what happened? In your own time.” Jared began.

“There isn’t a whole lot I remember. I left you at the courthouse and went back to my office to get some paperwork done. It must have been around seven when I finished up. My secretary had already left, so I locked up the office and took the elevator down to the car park. I...well…it gets a little fuzzy after that.” Mike told them wincing as he tried to straighten up in the bed.

Tom stood up to help him and then retook his seat beside his partner.

“Mike anything you can remember could help us. Did you see any of their faces?” Chad continued.

“I remember walking to my car and then feeling a sharp pain across my head. I didn’t see their faces. They just kept kicking and punching; I don’t even remember falling to the ground. When I woke up I was here.” Mike replied as tears starting making their way down his face.

Tom stood again and this time lay up on the bed beside Mike.

“I’m sorry man, just one more thing. Do you know how many of them there were?” Jared asked hating having to put his friend through this.

“I’m…I’m not sure, two a least b...but there could have been more.” Mike was now fully crying and Tom engulfed him in his arms.

“Okay man, we’ll let you get some rest. We’ll check in with you in the morning.” Chad told him as he nodded his goodbye to Tom and headed for the door, Jared following behind.

When they left the room Sophia was waiting for them outside in the corridor. Chad went over to her giving her a hug and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Was he able to identify Morales?” She asked with a concerned expression on her face.

“No, and we can’t rule out that this may not be related to Morales. Mike’s an ADA, he has pissed off a lot of people over the years.” Chad replied keeping an arm around her shoulders.

“Will they come after him again?” She asked and this time the emotion was clear in her voice.

“I don’t know babe. We are going to have an officer stationed at the door at all times just in case. Now isn’t your shift over?” 

“Yeah I am going to go change and go collect Brooke. I was hoping to talk to Jensen before I left.” She said looking around for him.

“He went for a walk to clear his head, I am going to track him down now and take him home. Why don’t you let Chad take you to collect Brooke and then drop you guys home?” Jared replied looking over to Chad.

“That sounds like a plan Jayman. I’ll pick you up from yours afterwards.” Chad stated not waiting for Sophia to answer.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later then.” Jared told them as he turned and headed in the direction that Jensen went.

+++

It didn’t take long to track Jensen down. Jared went out the staff door to the smoking area and found Jensen with a cigarette. 

Jensen looked up at Jared as he approached with a guilty look on his face but Jared stopped him before he could say anything.

“I get it, stressful day, but I still don’t approve.” Jared stated as he reached Jensen.

“Sorry I... just… sorry.” Jensen replied disposing of the cigarette.

“Jen, it’s okay. What do you say we go home and you can get some shut eye? Chad is taking Sophia home and Tom is with Mike who is resting. We can come back in the morning.” Jared informed him as he took his lover’s had in his and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“Yeah…okay.” 

“Good. And we can go through the rules again on the way home as you have seemed to forgotten ‘don’t go outside ALONE’ is pretty high on the list.” 

+++

Jared swung the SUV into there driveway and put it into park. Jensen sighed as he took off the seat belt.

“Okay Jay I get it.” Jensen stated wearily.

“Good. Now let’s get you something to eat and tucked up into bed.” Jared replied with a grin removing his own seat belt.

Jensen bit his lip as he opened the door and exited the car closing the door behind him. Jared had just stepped out of the car as he heard tyres spinning and saw headlights come on across the street.

“Jensen get down!!” Jared yelled as he withdrew his weapon and took cover behind the SUV.

Automatic gunfire echoed throughout the street with the cling of metal and shattering of glass following as bullets reined on the SUV.

Jared rose from his position, gun raised when a break in gunfire availed. He quickly took aim at the driver’s side of the van’s windscreen approaching them and emptied his clip into it. The gun from the passenger side started firing again just as the van lost control and ploughed into a metal pole.

Jensen stood up just in time to see Jared fall heavily to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chad drove up Jared and Jensen’s street trying to take in the scene in front of him. He saw Jensen by Jared’s side and blood covering his hands.

Chad quickly withdrew his weapon and grabbed the portable police radio as he exited the car. He took aim at the van as he cautiously approached.

“Jensen?” He shouted still making his way, gun raised towards the van.

“Jay has a through and through bullet wound to his upper right arm.” Jensen replied as if he was briefing someone in the E.R

“I’m fine. One shooter passenger side from what I can tell, they opened fire as soon as we pulled up. I returned fire to the driver’s side and the van lost control. There as been no movement since.” Jared stated.

Chad reached the van going straight to the passenger side opening the door. He found Morales unconscious with a gun in his hand. The driver was obviously dead with two bullet holes in his head. He removed the gun and checked that there were no more within arms reach, and then handcuffed Morales.

Chad radioed for back-up, two buses and the coroner before heading back to his partner and Jensen.

“Other than the hole in Jayman’s arm are you two alright?” he enquired.

“Yeah. Morales?” Jared responded looking up when he heard the sirens coming towards them.

“Unconscious, pretty nasty head wound. The driver is dead.” 

“I’ll go check on Morales.” Jensen stated getting to his feet.

“Jen, EMT’s are on their way.” Jared told him.

“Yeah, and I’m right here. I’m still a doctor Jay.” Jensen replied heading over to the van.  
Jared was about to say something when Chad turned and went after Jensen shouting back to Jared

“Got it”

+++

When Jared and Jensen arrived at the hospital Jensen went to fill Misha in on the status of Morales, leaving Jared with a seriously pissed off Chris.

“It’s not even that bad, Jensen said it went through and through and there doesn’t look to be any nerve damage. A couple of sutures and we’re good.” Jared said trying to calm the older man down and clearly by the look on Chris’ face it hadn’t worked.

“Not that bad!?! A couple of sutures!?! It’s a goddamn bullet wound!! A week after I pulled a bullet from your ass!! I mean really!?! What part of ‘I don’t want to have to pull any more bullets out of you’ did you miss!?!” Chris replied not even attempting to rein in his temper.

“Well… technically … you don’t have to remove a bullet.” Jared said with a slight smile.

Jensen chose that moment to come into the room interrupting what Chris was about to say next.

“Hey Jay, How’s the arm?” Jensen as soon as he entered but he was looking at Chris as he said it.

“Oh, your boy is just fiiine. It’s only a through and through. I’m just going to put some sutures on it and off he can go again.” Chris said half muttering to himself.

“Chris is a little pissed. But the arm is actually fine.” Jay said sighing.

“Good, I can get Tom to do the sutures if you want Chris, not really surgical anyway.” Jensen said trying to get the older man to cool down.

“I’ll do them, but I’m telling you, this better be the last time Jay. John McLain you ain’t. Got it?”

Jensen and Jared both tried to hide their giggles as Chris began suturing.

+++

Tom was seated beside Mike when the room door opened causing Mike to open his eyes.

Mike looked up to find Rick Worthy, Morales defence attorney entering.

“Rosenbaum, do mind if I come in.” He began.

“Okay. And what can I do for you?” Mike replied.

“Morales is awake and talking. He wants to make a deal. Obviously I will contact someone else in your department given the circumstances but I just thought you should know.” Worthy informed him.

“Is he admitting to the attack on Mike?” Tom butted in.

“I convinced him it was in his best interest to admit to everything and get some leniency for co-operating.” Worthy shrugged.

“Why? There is no evidence on him for my attack so why would you have him admit to another charge?” Mike asked confused.

“Because Rosenbaum, if anyone is going to kick your ass it is going to be me in a courtroom. Now… that I have you unofficially informed I’m heading to the DA’s office. I look forward to our next meeting.” Worthy said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Mike said meaning it.

With that Worthy left them alone.

“This is good babe, Morales is finally going to get what’s coming to him. I should go tell Jay and Jen.” Tom said standing to head to where Jared was being treated.

“Yeah. Um..you could also ask them if they are available to come to city hall next week? You know if that’s okay with you?”

“Mike? Are… are you asking me if I want to marry you in a week’s time?” Tom asked a wide smile on his face.

“If you want to… I mean- hmmmp!” Mike couldn’t finish as Tom grabbed him half squeezing him to death and planting a big kiss to his lips.

+++

A week Later…

“That was a really nice ceremony. I’m so happy for you guys!” Sophia said giving both Mike and Tom a kiss to the cheek as she took her seat in the booth next to them.

“Yeah guys, we are really happy for you two.” Jared added as he squeezed Jensen’s hand that he was currently entwined with.

“Thanks guys. It was about time I made an honest man out of him.” Mike stated giving his husband a kiss.

“Okay Jay, give me a hand with the next round?” Jensen said while standing and taking Jared with him to the bar.

Mike watched the two of them head to the bar and then took a look around the table at his friends. Everyone had been at their marriage ceremony and now they were celebrating with their small group at Carlson’s.

“Right, I got twenty on three weeks.” Chris began and placed twenty dollars on the table.

“Two months.” Chad replied also placing a twenty dollar bill on the table. 

“Fifty says we’re back at city hall before the end of the day.” Tom said throwing the money on the table.

Everyone silenced and stared at Tom but added the money to meet the bet. That was when Jared and Jensen returned with the drinks and took their seats.

“So how do you lot fancy another trip to city hall.” Jensen asked.

The table erupted into fits of laughter as Tom grabbed the money off the table and winked at Chris.

“Son of a bitch.” Chris swore.

Mike lent over to whisper in Tom’s ear.

“Jensen said something to you didn’t he?” Mike asked.

“Asked me in the Restroom if we’d mind them getting married today as well. I told him we’d love it.” Tom whispered back.

“Guess we’re off to a wedding then.”

The End


End file.
